This invention relates, in general, to a tobacco pipe, and in particular, to a solar powered pipe, which uses the rays of the sun for its source of power to ignite the tobacco in a pipe.
In the prior art, various types of solar powered cigarette, cigar, and tobacco lighters have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,240 to Burch discloses a pipe lighter comprising a cylinder with a lens mounted to the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,014 to Wiquel discloses a cigarette lighter comprising a tube with a lens at one end and an open end at the opposite end to receive a cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,494 to Neuwirth discloses a combination magnifying glass and compass.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 137,806 to Duescher discloses a design for a solar cigarette lighter.
German Patent No. 222,250 to Wenchenbach discloses a glass mounted on an arm to light a cigar.
The present invention is directed toward a solar pipe lighter. The solar pipe lighter is a tobacco lighter that uses the sun""s rays as its fuel source. The solar pipe lighter has a magnifying or light concentrating lens and a lens holder, attached to a pivotal arm member. The pivotal arm member is attached to a mounting plate by a pivotal joint. A separate retractable arm member is also attached to the mounting plate by a pivotal joint. The light concentrating lens and pivotal arm member and the retractable arm member are each separately attached by pivotal joints to the mounting plate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means for a user of pipe tobacco to light the tobacco while reducing the amount of carcinogenic material inhaled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for reducing the amount of pollution caused by fossil fuel lighters.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.